Love letter
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: Ever wondered why Lucy hid her letters to her mom in a separate box? Well what if there was a letter in there for Natsu and he happened to have seen it the time Lucy was away on a month long mission.. Will something change with among the two of them?


**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **Ever wondered why Lucy hid her letters to her mom in a separate box? Well what if there was a letter in there for Natsu and he happened to have seen it the time Lucy was away on a month long mission.. Will something change with among the two of them?

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**Rated T for special request =))**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Hey Mira have you seen Lucy?" A hyperactive Natsu asked the white haired beauty. The said beauty smiled at the younger mage, her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Ara ara, are you missing Lucy that much already Natsu?" Mira teasingly asked, all the while wiping a glass. With Mira's teasing Natsu couldn't help but feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"N-No! I-I mean Yes! She's my nakama! Why wouldn't I miss her?" Natsu retorted, hiding his red tinted cheeks. Although the older mage had already seen it, she decided to just smile at his innocent reactions.

"Lucy-chan is in a month long mission, Natsu" a familiar voice answered for Mira. Natsu and Mira looked at the owner of the voice and saw Lisanna. The young Strauss sibling rumored to be Natsu's wife from their childhood, and had comeback from the 'dead' or mainly from the alternate world Edolas.

"Awww, she is? Why didn't she take me along?" Natsu whined like a kid, pouting like one too. The two take-over siblings couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior, which comes out very often especially when their celestial mage is involved.

"Maybe she wanted to have the full pay of the reward this time?" Lisanna teased, seating on the bar. While Mira had ushered to place some food in front of the other customers along with Natsu's order.

"Hey! I didn't destroy the port on my own! Ice face was part of that too!" Natsu shouted gaining the attention of the said Ice face a.k.a Gray Fullbuster.

"What'd you say you flaming idiot?" Gray retorted, launching a chair in his direction. Natsu easily tossed it back and once again their daily brawl had started, with the participation of the guild like usual.

"Ne Mira-nee, don't you think it's cute how Natsu gets protective and childish when it comes to Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked watching the brawl of the guild, which was created by Natsu and Gray.

"Ara you noticed it too?" Mira asked surprised, well she thought that Lisanna would be sad about Natsu liking another girl but from the looks of it, she looks happy and is clearly amused by the *cough* couple *cough*. Lisanna grinned and nodded at her sister's question and waited for her further answer.

"Yeah I saw that too before the time you came back actually, but the first time Natsu brought her to the guild he acted like he wasn't friends with her, but long story short they're my next _target_" Mira said giggling like a school girl in love. Lisanna sweat dropped at her sister, but she couldn't help but think it'd be really cute if Natsu and Lucy became a couple.

"Is there any progress?" Lisanna asked curiously. Mira instantly stopped giggling at that question, this time her eyes were filled with crocodile tears.

"None at all~ those two are too dense!" Mira exclaimed, crying like a kid. And that's how Mira joined the noise Fairy Tail was making that day, with Lisanna still sweat dropping at her sister.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**The following day…**

"Man I'm bored!" Natsu said plopping his head on one of the wooden tables of their guild. Beside him was Happy munching on a fish, somewhere in the guild was his frienemy Gray, being stalked by Juvia while he looked for his 'lost' clothes. Over at the bar was Titania or Erza Scarlet eating her favorite strawberry cake occasionally talking with Mira and Lisanna.

Why did it feel like team Natsu was missing something? Of course they were! The guild's favorite celestial mage Lucy Heartphilia was still on her month long mission and Natsu was freaking bored already, but deep inside he really missed her.

"Natsuuu~" Happy said in his baby-ish voice.

"Hmmm?"

"I miss Lusshy~" He said finishing his fish.

"Me too Happy" Natsu mumbled into the table, although Happy clearly heard him and it made him smile.

"You lllliiiiiike her!" Happy teased rolling his tongue like he usually does.

"I-I do not!" Natsu stammered, standing up as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going to Natsu?" Mira called out, earning a toothy smile he always had.

"To Lucy's!" He shouted and then dashed out the guild towards Lucy's house.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Man! Her bed is just too comfy!" Natsu sighed as he lay on Lucy's bed. All the while his eyes scanning her room, he was used to the things already. Besides the fact he practically lives in her house, it's just nice to be at her house for some reason. And Natsu clearly didn't know why.

His eyes stooped at a certain shiny box on top of her cabinet. It was new he knew that, because he didn't see it last time he was there.

So without further ado he walk towards it and brought it with him to the bed. When he opened it he saw envelopes or letters to be précised all addressed to her mother. Thou he was about to put it back on the cabinet a certain envelope caught his eye. Out of all the white envelopes inside it was the only pink envelope he saw. So when he knew it was bad to read others personal letters, he still got hold of that pink envelope.

His eyes widened, his heart pounded in his chest when he read who it was addressed to, _Natsu Dragneel_, which was written in elegant penmanship. Curiosity got the best of him and made him open it and read what was written in it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I know it's weird to write a letter to you, even thou I can say it face to face. But the thing is what I write here I can't say it personally to you, so I'll just write it here, besides you won't be reading this letter anytime soon._

_You Natsu Dragneel, is a dear nakama to me. Much more than Erza, Gray or Levy-chan, I don't know why but you just do hold a special place in my heart. Still I'm happy for you because Lisanna is back. Don't worry I don't hold anything against her, I know that she's a sweet girl that'll be loved by many, like I did, but I know you love her much more._

_Well anyway this simple letter is something to me; I know you don't get it but whatever. I just want to say is that…? I love you…. Natsu Dragneel, my partner, my best friend, the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, yes you. I love you my whole heart._

_I know that Lisanna is there in your heart but I hope you won't forget me, even if were apart, ne?_

_Forever loving you,_

_Lucy H. _

Natsu's eyes were wide, and he was also shocked at the same time. _What the hell? S-she loves me? L-Lucy loves me! And what the hell did she mean by apart? What the hell did she meant!_ Natsu thought in his head, he quickly placed all the letters back in the box and placed the box on top of the cabinet; the letter addressed to him was kept safely in his pocket. With that he dashed back to the guild, slamming the door open as he scanned the people inside the guild.

His eyes found the bar maid Mira and her sister Lisanna at the bar, staring at him with confused eyes, while the other members of the guild watched him but let it slide and returned to what they were doing. So without further ado Natsu quickly slipped next to them, and asked the question that bugged him the minute he finished reading the letter.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously. Which surprised the two siblings very much, earlier he was all jolly and happy now he looked serious and somewhat sad?

"What happened Natsu?" Mira asked worriedly, but Natsu got sadder and sadder by the minute.

"I-I…" Natsu couldn't say what he wanted; instead he showed the letter Lucy wrote him. Mira gasped and felt her eyes start to sting due to the water works starting.

"Mira-nee what did it say?" Lisanna asked worried at the same time curious, what could have made her sister cry like that? Mira handed the letter to her and waited. Just like Mira, Lisanna started to cry while Natsu sulked.

Lucy loved their resident fire dragon slayer, yet she thought that he loved Lisanna instead. That explains why she took a month long mission; she wanted to distance herself from him.

"Oh gosh! This is all wrong! Natsu's like a brother to me, Lucy took it all wrong!" Lisanna said crying her eyes out. This gained the attention of some of the members of the guild.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked, following him was Juvia and Erza, also wanting to know what the commotion was about.

Soon later the whole guild found out what the commotion was about, about the letter that Lucy wrote. They couldn't help but feel sad for Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy. How come those three had to suffer the mischiefs of love?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**A month later….**

A young teenager girl with blonde hair and chocolate eyes arrived at the train station.

"Uwah! It's good to be back!" she shouted stretching her arms high in the air. Some of the people recognized her and smiled, she in return smiled back.

"I wonder how the guild is?" She asked herself skipping away to the guild, although before she got there someone called her.

"LUCCYY!" a voice shouted. Lucy turned around and saw a figure, and it was running fast towards her. Pink hair was all it took for her to know who it was.

"NATSU! How ar-" Lucy was stopped mid-sentence when Natsu slammed his lips on hers. This very action surprised Lucy very much, because 1. She just got back, and two her greeting was a kiss from her best friend? What's more it's on the lips and not a mere kiss on the cheek kiss!

When Natsu pulled away he was blushing, which was a rare sight, but he was grinning at the same time.

"Wha-"

"I love you too, Luce!" Natsu said hugging her, like he didn't want to let go of her. Of course Lucy was still shocked, what the hell just happened when she was gone.

"What the hell are you saying Natsu!" Lucy shouted once she managed to pull away from him. Although Natsu pouted at her reply, which looked totally cute, so Natsu patted his pockets and brought out a familiar envelope that Lucy knew. Her mouth hanged open as she stared at him.

"Oh my gosh.. NATSU! Get back here!" Lucy shouted as she ran after the grinning Natsu, who was heading straight to the guild. Lucy who was blushing ran after him, perfectly knowing that he snooped in her house again found her secret letter to him.

At Fairy Tail, the members were clearly amused by the sight of their favorite couple chasing each other. Where were they, you ask? They were sitting on top ice thingy Gray did, and look what happened they had front row seats watching the most famous couple.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

This one- shot is dedicated to FallenAngelGirl96 for winning in a chapter from my story 'Blazing Fire'.

Sweetie~ I'm sorry it took long to post~ I finished it a month ago, but I forgot to post it up! I'm terribly sorry! I hope you liked it though. And I'm sorry if it's short, or you didn't like it.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

► **This is a one-shot that a fellow reader/writer has won, due to my forgetfulness I have just posted it now thou it was supposed to be a month ago, so I deeply apologize! Thou if this story is somehow similar to a story/manga/anime or others I apologize dearly for I didn't know**◄

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama'& 'Blazing Fire'& 'When will you confess?' & 'Natsu's pet' & 'My personal butler'& 'Top Secret'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


End file.
